The Name's Malfoy
by dracoluv
Summary: Draco Malfoy introduced himself to Harry Potter all those years ago, and Harry took his hand. Drarry, plot change, minor Starwolf, implied mpreg not Drarry, one inappropriate word


**I got this idea from a post on tumblr a few months ago, and have just decided to put pen to paper so to speak. I hope you like it!**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter series. My fanfictions are not for any reward other than having interested readers! Thanks for reading!**

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the blond smiled, extending a hand towards Harry.

After turning to examine the look on his acquaintances' faces, Harry turned and smiled politely to Draco, "Harry Potter," he smiled politely, taking the boy's hand.

Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy ruled Hogwarts from the comfortability of their own house. With the Savior, King of Slytherin, Harry Potter, and the Ice Prince, Slytherin-Sex-God, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin had never been so successful. They not only won every house cup for seven year, they won every Quidditch cup thanks to their star seeker, the Boy Who Lived, and their star chaser, the lean Draco Malfoy.

Throughout the years, Harry used his popularity to change the school's attitude towards Slytherins, after all, the world still needed a Savior. When Draco had befriended Harry all those years ago, Lucius had been forced due to his son's allegiances to take the side of the raven-haired boy. This meant that he never continued to plant Riddle's diary, he stopped trying to fight Dumbledore on everything, and Voldemort was never able to rise.

When Quirell had moved to steal the stone in their first year, Draco and Harry had been close enough to Snape to know that there was something else going on. Harry had help from one of the brightest wizards of his age and their sidekicks, Goyle and Crabbe, to defeat the challenges and he easily bested Quirell.

In second year, Lucius had remembered the diary that which he had been entrusted with and he turned it over to Dumbledore. Draco's Aunt Bella even coughed up the horcrux she had been hiding in her vault and revealed that there were five others. The hunt began then, all of the best wizards and witches of the age on the lookout.

By third year, Lucius had revealed that Sirius Black was innocent and used his position in the ministry to call for a retrial, during which he presented the court with Peter Pettigrew, so discovered by Remus Lupin once he had learned of Ron's rat, seeing as everyone had been on the lookout for the man. He was never distracted by catching the man, so he was able to take his wolfsbane potion properly and kept his position. Harry was free to live with his godfather.

Fourth year brought the TriWizard tournament to Hogwarts. With no Wormtail to have found what was left of Voldemort's physical form, there was no one to have cared for him, no one to use to signal the others through the mark, no one to help Barty Crouch Jr. escape. Harry's name was never in the cup and Cedric was able to win and live to tell the tale.

Fifth year was largely uneventful. Since everyone had been so well taught in third and fourth year by Professor Lupin, he simply continued teaching. Harry started a tutoring group for those that weren't as adept as himself and Draco. He did physical things like Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco was more about the mental subjects like Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Potions. They all scored well on their tests that year.

Sixth year was extremely interesting. Remus and Sirius had been married and Remus had gone to live with the man, as he was now expecting a new addition. Dumbledore was able to convince Horace Slughorn to come back and teach potions, reminding him that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter were all Slytherins and advanced potions students. Snape was able to finally teach Defense as he always wanted and, of course, Draco and Harry were favored over anyone and often got to duel in class to show off techniques, wordless magic, and wandless magic, something few could do. Snape even taught the two Legilimency and Occlumency, of which Draco was more skilled at the former and Harry the latter. This made for some interesting confrontations of the mind when they practiced. It was one day over summer when Harry had slept over and fallen asleep watching a movie in Draco's room that Draco had used his Legilimency to see what Harry was mumbling about in his sleep. After viewing his thoughts, Draco asked the boy out the next day. They've been together ever since.

In seventh year, they both became extremely specialized. Draco was heavy in Potions and Ancient Runes and Harry had become nearly unmatched both in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. It was this year that he had successfully become an animagus like his godfather. He learned that he was a gray wolf, which complemented his cunning yet boarish personality perfectly. By the end of the year, all of the horcruxes had been destroyed, making Voldemort completely unable to live.

After Hogwarts, Draco moved on to a very specialized medical school in London and Harry had been enrolled into Auror training in the Ministry. They rented a penthouse (well, Harry was the Savior and Draco was a Malfoy, after all) in London and spent much of their time sitting on the couch, legs intertwined, studying their respective texts. They both moved on to become the head of their classes. At their mutual graduation party, Harry proposed to Draco in front of all of their friends. The proud Slytherin, of course, said yes.

Now, Harry rolled onto his side to look at him. The blond was curled slightly towards Harry, mouth slightly open, eyes fluttering, and a halo of moonlight lighting up his long, sleek, strands of hair. He was so glad that he had took his hand all those years ago because now he could hold that hand forever.


End file.
